In focusing on phones and music players, it is well documented that over the years there have been numerous variations of phone and music player cases that come in all shapes, colors, sizes and textures. These cases are designed primarily to protect the phone or music player from damage of everyday use, as well as, for personalization in the form of unique coloring, or rubberized coatings to make them less slippery to hold. There are even cases that have plastic clips for belts, or large bands for holding the device around the upper arm, or leg, or waist for jogging, walking or exercise.
The prior art cases and clips work adequately for their intended uses. However, none of these prior art cases provide the much needed ability to control the phone or music player safely and securely with one hand while at the same time allowing its user free use of their thumb, and or index finger. Controlling the phone becomes even more difficult and exaggerated when its user has smaller hands, or possibly elderly persons who have lost hand dexterity due to arthritis, or for those people who have had a physical injury or possibly digit amputation.
Unlike the known prior art described above that have numerous limitations, the innovative new device provided by the present invention over comes the extensive shortcomings of the prior art. This is achieved by not only providing in one embodiment, a protective case for the devices in question, but also by providing an integrated structure, in the form of a non-sagging, close fitting, flexible band or skin, made of various materials (rubber, elastic, plastic, foam, lycra, spandex, nylon, neoprene, cloth) which allows the fingers of the hand to remain snugly in contact with the device to prevent accidental dropping of the device, and facilitates single one hand operation of the media device/remote control by freeing the thumb and index finger to provide full range coverage over the entire face of the device for touch screens, or pressing a wide range of buttons or keys over a large area.